Jason's Cursed Lake
by kopycat101
Summary: What if Jason had been down at the bottom of Crystal Lake the entire time, even before his mother went on a revenge rampage? Let's go in the mind of Jason Vorhees, an immortal being at the bottom of the lake.


**AN**: This was something for an entry to a contest of sorts. I wanted something to cover the horror genre and started to write this out, but his turned out different, going from the original plans of a horror story to a story in Jason Vorhees' point of view.

Anyway, **I wanted to take the original concept that Sean S. Cunningham wanted for the Friday The 13th series**, which was Jason was a **victim** in the lake incident and wouldn't come out in any sequels, going in murderous rampages, and that Mrs. Vorhees only doing what she did because she was a grieving mother and wanted to get revenge. With this concept, **I would assume that Jason would still be at the bottom of the lake, in a state between life and death.**

Yet, I decided to put some of the usual elements of the Friday the 13th franchise, like making Jason want revenge, but painting him as the deserving victim he is at the same time.

* * *

><p>…Where am I?<p>

It's…It's cold. It's cold here.

…Where am I?

I…can't see. I can't see anything.

…Where am I?

There's something…slimy around me? It feels strange.

…Again, where am I?

Mom? Mom, where are you?

Mom, help me—Please, help me!

Mom! Mom, I can't breathe! Help!

I'm trying to find a way to get air, but I can't—I'm trying!

My arms won't work! **Work**, dammit!

M-My legs won't work, either!

I'm trying, though! I'm really trying!

Mom!

MOOOOM!

* * *

><p>I know, now. I remember.<p>

How can I remember, though? I'm dead, right? Is it even possible to be dead, but still be able to think and feel?

I can do things, still. I can see the darkness. The water doesn't bother my eyes from being able to look around and assess my surroundings.

...Water.

Yes, it was the water this whole time that was weighing me down.

Water actually killed me. I drowned.

No, that's wrong—Not the part about me drowning, mind you. I'm talking about the part of the water killing me.

It wasn't the water. It wasn't entirely the water's fault.

It was those **damn** counselors. **They** killed me.

How, you ask? Oh, _let's see_.

For one, **they let me fucking drown**. Yeah, **real** responsible of you guys, huh?

Morons.

—Oh, what's that? Jason fell into the lake? Oh, nevermind that! Let's just **fucking go off and neglect our duties**! We'll still get paid whether campers **die** or not!

Oh, don't worry, now! I'm **sure** that this'll be a good experience for him! Maybe the kid will finally learn how to swim, being in a life-or-death situation, huh?

If I'd **truly** died, though, then at **least** I wouldn't have to share the Earth with those ingrates. But, guess what? I **do** still have to. I'm not fully dead.

Oh, how cruel the world is…

First, being an outcast of society. And, now, dying, yet not getting the peace from death.

Fate just seems to **love** playing tricks on me, huh?

Now, I'm stuck here for years to come, in the very same irresponsible camp where I drowned.

* * *

><p>I don't even know how much time has passed. Has it just been days, or has it been years, already?<p>

I can't even tell anymore; everything just seems to blur together.

What I **do** know, from what I can gather, is that the camp has been shut down.

Good. Now I won't be bothered by any campers if they swim in the lake.

I wouldn't want to scare them; they're pretty innocent in all this.

Oh, except that asshole that pushed me in the lake and ran off. The stupid son-of-a-bitch was my number one 'fan' at camp. He was always **so** kind to make room for making my life miserable in his **busy** schedule.

And his posse—Heck, almost **everyone** in this camp would treat me like shit, who am I kidding?

Payback…

Yeah, payback would be nice.

* * *

><p>Year what-ever-the-fuck, month sometime-in-winter, day I-don't-even-fucking-know.<p>

It's pretty pathetic that I don't even know how much time has passed, huh?

Hey, knowing what season it is is **something**, admittedly.

Now, where was I?

Oh, yes—**Revenge**.

Hell, I don't even know if those who were guilty are even **alive**—I **still** want revenge.

I've already started on it. I've managed to avoid everyone in the area, even those that were sent to search for my body just after I died—and, mind you, this was decided **before** I started to plan out my revenge.

My thought process behind hiding myself from getting my body found was that no one would even really care if my body **was** found.

Except Mom.

I'm sorry, Mom, but this just had to be done, I guess. I hope you haven't been sent to an insane-asylum yet because of me being dead. I wouldn't want you to be fixated on my death. It'd take over your life and tear you apart from the inside out.

Well, I guess I wouldn't know how it'd feel to have kids and have one of them die. Because, guess what? I **died** before I could have a chance to be a father and care for a family.

Oh, yes, **someone** will fucking pay…

If not for me being a victim, then for a mother who had their child die at the hands of irresponsible caretakers.

Poor Mom….

I'm sorry, Mommy.

* * *

><p>Something seems <strong>different<strong> about today; something that makes it distinguishable from every other day.

It's something good, though. I'm not really sure how I know, but I've just got a feeling that it's something good.

I haven't felt this excited and, well, **overjoyed** since I was fully alive.

Yes, this must be something **very** good. Very good, indeed…

Maybe if I wait just a bit, I'll know **why**.

For now, I'll just wait.

* * *

><p>Yes—<p>

YesyesyesyesyesyesYES!

I was **right**!

Okay, okay, calm down a bit, Jason.

Let's see. It's been a pretty good time so far!

At first, I just felt happy without knowing it.

But, then, I felt something— actually **felt** something worthwhile!

I felt like a little piece of happiness from my past was here.

That could've meant really anything, I admit. But, then, I decided to detangle myself from the foliage around me and float up a bit, seeing if I could figure it out.

There was something **big** happening today.

And that's when it hit me. Mom.

The feeling of nostalgia I've had, it was from when I remembered Mom!

**Mom** was here!

She was really here!

I mean, I thought that she'd forgotten about me!

But, no, Mom was here, and she seemed to be enjoying herself!

I'm ecstatic—this is probably one of the happiest days of my death, I kid you not. Nothing much has happened down in this lake that could make me **this** happy.

I wonder what Mom's doing, though, up at the surface? I have a good, tingly feeling about it.

She's moving around a lot in the camp. I've been able to tell her apart from all the other pests here.

Oh, I think I've forgotten to mention, but, I'm pretty sure that they've reopened Camp Crystal Lake. I think that it's a pretty moronic decision to do that, but, whatever.

But, wait…If the camp's been re-opened and Mom's here…

Could it be?

Is she… Is Mom avenging me?

Oh my **God**—If she really is, that'd be **amazing**.

Shit, man, it feels like it's my birthday! This is just so **fulfilling**!

Alright, I've **got** to take a closer look—I won't do much, just float up to get nearer to the surface. I still want to get a clearer picture of all of this.

* * *

><p>This is <strong>just<strong> like a movie; Mom's been going around and successfully killing people, picking them off one by one.

I wonder…**Who** exactly is she killing? From what I can tell, there hasn't been enough commotion around for the camp to have it be opened to the public. Then, it'd just be the staff and counselors…

Oh,** I** see what Mom's doing! She's killing all the counselors, for revenge of the counselors back then not stopping me from drowning!

Whooo! Go Mom! Good job!

* * *

><p>Mom's been getting the job done pretty well. Except for that one girl that keeps on running around the camp, trying not to get killed.<p>

Come on, Mom…You can do this. You've had a steady streak so far, don't let up now…

Hm, it seems that this girl is good at running away. What I wonder, though, is **why** she's stupid enough to just **run around** Camp Crystal Lake instead of **running away** from it.

Wow, that's pretty cliché. I was right about his being like a movie.

Good, Mom's now chasing her towards my lake. It looks like they'll face off.

The girl doesn't stand a chance—Hey, maybe if Mom throws the girl's body in the lake when the girl's dead, I'll have some damn company! She'd probably be fully dead, though, but, whatever, it'll be **something**.

—Wait, the girl has a machete, and Mom just has a hunting knife. Oh, well, the girl's going to need as much of an advantage as she can get.

Alright, Mom's **totally** got this. Gut her, Mom!

…Wait.

Wait, no, this isn't right.

This **can't** be right.

Mom's…dead?

No.

Nonono**no**NO—

MOOOOOOOOM!

NOOOOO—

* * *

><p>…Mom's dead<p>

She's …dead.

I wish I had enough strength to **do** something, but…I didn't.

When Mom died, my mind pretty much shut down.

I just…sank back to the bottom of the depths of murky water.

I mean, I **wanted** to grab the little bitch that killed Mom and drown her myself, but, I didn't have the strength to.

So, as I sunk to the bottom of Crystal Lake, shocked that Mom died, I watched the girl get in a canoe and drift along the lake. My lake. The damned cursed Crystal Lake…

This wouldn't be so bad if I was fully dead and could see Mom passing through the tunnel to the afterlife. Then, I'd be able to hug her again, if God would let me.

But, now, I'll never get the chance, because I'm not fully dead.

…It's all because Crystal Lake is cursed.

It's cursed enough to give eternal damnation to a victim and let a grieving mother die without peace of mind.

For this, I **will** come back and get revenge. I just need to get enough strength to come back and do so.

And the first of my victims will be that little blonde bimbo who killed Mom.


End file.
